Larger Than Life Itself
by kitkat101895
Summary: A REWRITE of "Holding Out for a Hero". Small town girl, Annabelle Jamison, has just move to New York where she tries to blend in with your average New Yorker. The only problem with this is Spider-Man who makes a huge impact in her life and she doesn't even know it. Jump into Annabelle's world where she tries to find the secrets that lay within her own world and her masked hero.


**So, I know I've been off the radar for a while. A REALLY long while and I do know I did have lots of fans for the story but, to be honest with you I had lost all interest in Annabelle's story and felt I really messed up on the story line so I stopped and tried to jump to my next ideas. I've recently seen The Amazing Spider-Man 2 since I didn't have a chance to see it at all this summer since I was in Europe for a bit and ever since I got back in the fall, I just jumped back into school and didn't think about my fanfictions again. Part of it too was that there's been a lot bumps in my life these last couple months that just put me in a downer mood. **

**Anyway, after going over my story a bit, I realized my story needed a lot of tweaking. I wanted to go over a lot of bumps my story had in it. **

**I've decided to rewrite the story, if you guys are okay with it. I promise you, it'll still have the same amount of suspense and lovey dovey stuff the original had **

**This will be the re-written story of my original one, "Holding Out for a Hero" **

**If you want, go check it out, read the chapters. Laugh at my writing and story outline if you haven't already. I promise you, the re-written one will be written that way. **

**So, here are the plans I have made and think will make the story more enjoyable for all you readers out there:**

**1. I want to go into Anna's mom story. Why she did what she did in the original. **

**2. Have different/more Spidey/Marvel villains in the story. I know I did go with the Lizard last time but I want to bring others from the Marvel universe. I'm also open to suggestions from you guys. I might even do a poll on my top 3 or 4. **

**3. I want go deeper with Anna's relationship with the characters in the story. For example, I'm going to go into a deeper back story or why Anna had such hatred towards Ashley since I did such a bad job of it last time. **

**4 (and finally). I want to work on Anna and Peter's chemistry since I feel a really failed in the original. **

**I also want to stay thank you to all of you who like and enjoyed the original and I hope you stay on the train for this one and for those of you who have any questions on how the original ended or any questions on the story in particular, just shout me a message and I will reply. I promise I will. **

**So, without further ado, I present to you "Larger Than Life Itself"**

**P.S. I changed the title a bit since I didn't want you all to get confused and,**

**P.P.S. I do not own the song that is the title of this chapter. That belong to Taylor Swift and, unfortunately, I do not own Spider-Man or the Marvel universe. That belongs to the rightful owners. **

**Song for the first chapter is:**

** Last Kiss by Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Our Last Kiss<span>

I remembered that night like it was last night...but it was only about a week and 2 days ago. I remembered staring to those big green eyes through the glass of my front door. Trying so hard to push myself away before a gave in and started turning the gold knob, opening the door and stepping outside and closed it behind me. I stared down at my feet, not daring to look into his eyes.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked in that damn sexy Georgia accent that I loved. I kept staring that the ground. "Damn it, Anne," he leached forwards and grabbed my shoulders and shook me a bit, forcing me look at his face. "When were you going to tell me you were moving to New York?"

Then all the anger inside me begin to show itself as I used all my strength to shove him off me. "Last I checked," I said as I took a step back, walking towards my front door. "I didn't give a damn about your opinion! As I recall, the last time we saw each other, I screamed at you that I never wanted to see you again"

"You can't be like that-" he said as he took a step towards me and tried to touch me.

"Don't, Noah," I said as I nudged him away and hugged my arms. "I don't want to hear it" I turned around and touched the door knob.

"Anne," I was about to turn the handle. "I still have hope for us"

It became silent. We could only hear the crickets in the background and a dog barking in the distance. If I really wanted to, I could turn around, run into Noah's arms, kiss him until my lips couldn't take it anymore, and stay in his embrace forever but that would be very stupid of me. I always said to myself that I would never let a man walk over me. I would never let him take my heart away from me and shatter it into a million pieces.

I turned my head, only benign able to see Noah out of my corner of my eye. I started to memorize him cause, deep down, I had a feeling I'd see him. I took every detail of his body. His broad shoulders that for sure helped him get on the football team. His sandy blonde hair that was partly covered by his red baseball cap. I analyzed everything from his white runners up to his school jacket that he seemed to wear every day. I let out a sigh. "I did too" I said, softly.

Noah leaned in and grabbed my shoulders, turned me around so I could look at him. "Then stay," he said. "Please" His hands where cover covering my cheeks.

I grabbed both of his hands them and pulled them off my face and set them down. "I can't, Noah," I said, tears now filling up my eyes. "You broke my heart when you cheated on me with her" Noah's green eyes began to fill up with tears and started streaming down his face. It kind of shocked me a bit since this was the first time I ever saw him like this. So full of heart break. So full of hopelessness.

"I won't do it again," he said, in a moan like tone. "I'll change. She's out of my life now. I promise, I won't hurt you ever again"

I shook my head and processed to, again, look down at the porch deck. "I don't believe you"

"I promise, babe. I won't do it again. I'm sorry" Noah then tried to reach up and grab my face again but I stopped him half way and grabbed his hands. Sending them back down. I then let go of his hands.

"Noah…Roseboro is small town...too small for me. Hell, it's a small world for all of us who live here. I...I just don't think it has its place for me" I looked back up into his watery eyes which made mine water more. "I think," I struggled to get out. "New York maybe better for me...it would be better for us...cause then...I could be out of your life and you can be out of mine"

"But-" Before he could finish what he was staying, I turned around and quickly open the door and bolted inside, slamming it behind me and shutting the blinds. the blinds. I stood there. Frozen. All quite. Waiting for him to leave. I heard him let out a loud sigh as he kicked something of the deck and the sound of his footsteps running down and then the loud engine of his old truck start and drive off. That when I processed to cry harder from the pain and sank to the ground. on burying my head into my knees, soaking my jeans from the tears. I sat there, in the dark, for god knows how long. Waiting for the night to be over. Waiting for the week to drag on. New York couldn't come by any sooner.

* * *

><p>I slowly started to awake by the sounds of car horns and engines in the background. The bright lights didn't help either. As I was trying to fall back asleep, someone began to shake me a bit and began to call my name.<p>

"Anna," the familiar voice said softly to me. "Annabelle, sweetie, wake up. We're finally here"

I began to open my eyes and immediately looked at the very tall brown building beside the car I was in. I then lifted my head off the cold window and gave a full frontal view towards the building.

"Is this it?" I asked in my groggy state.

"This is it" Ashley said as she grabbed my dad's hand with a smile and squeezed it tightly making my dad give her a warm smile back. It made me sick. My dad then looked back and me and saw the nauseous look I was giving then and glared at me back.

"Just...go get your stuff from the truck and we'll go up and unpack" I then rolled my eyes and stepped out of the car and shut it behind me.

I first began to stretch my arms and legs before I made my way back to the moving truck and jumped in to grab one of the boxes of mine. Ashley and Dad came by and did the same and I followed them inside where we took the elevator to the top floor of the building. The apartment already had the basic things. Furniture, kitchen supplies...pretty much everything already. Ashley and Dad had already come by the week before and set it up. All that was left to bring when I arrived was clothing and the memories of Roseborro that I had brought. After all of us put our stuff in the apartment and had everything organized, Ashley prepared dinner and my father, her and I sat down and ate.

"You're gonna love New York, Annabelle," Ashley said, trying to get me excited. "The shopping, the rich history and your new school. You know, I actually graduated from Midtown Science with flying colours!" she said in a cheerful tone.

I wasn't really listen. Picking at my salmon as my elbow rested on the table and my hand on my face. When I felt my father's foot hit the side of my foot, I rolled my eyes and looked up at Ashley, giving her my fake smile. "That's great, Ash" I said before my 'smile' disappeared and looked back into my dinner.

"Annabelle" my father said sternly. I set my hands down and gave him a glare.

"Sorry" I said to him. I then turned to Ashley and 'smiled'.

Ashley smiled back. "Tomorrow, we'll go fill out your paper work at Midtown High after that," she said as she leaned in. "How 'bout you and me got out and have a shopping trip. We'll go get you some new clothes for your first day. What do yeah say?" She said with a big grin.

"Sound like fun, Ashley" I said with no emotion.

"Annabelle please!" She reached over the table. "Call me mom. After all," she turned and smiled at Dad and back at me. "We've been family for almost 3 and 1/2 years" I stared at her and didn't say anything as I took a bite out of my salmon.

_'After all, We've been family for almost 3 and 1/2 years'_

The words kept echoing inside my head. Not stopping until and dropped my cutlery onto my plate making Ash and Dad jump.

"So...Sorry," I said as a stood up. "Um," I looked at Dad. "I'm...I'm not feeling good. I...I think I might go to bed early"

"But you barely touched your dinner" Dad said as she gestured towards my dinner plate.

"It's fine, Steve," Ashley said as she grabbed onto his arm. "It was a long drive and I bet she didn't get a good wink of sleep in that car ride" She then looked up at me and I nodded.

"Uh...yeah, that's. So...uh...goodnight" I said as I turned around and started walking towards my room. I began to change and jump into bed. Checking my phone before I set it down and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I barely got a wink of sleep that night. The blazing sounds and lights of New York kept me up all night. Honestly, I don't know how long I'll last in this city. A country girl like me couldn't last a minute out there. When I finally got some shut eye in the middle night, I found myself all of the sudden being woken up by someone calling my name and I responded with a loud groan as footsteps processed to enter my room uninvited.<p>

"Time to get up, sweetheart," I heard my step-mother say softly. "We gotta get up and go fill those papers at the school," she walked in and started pulling out my transcripts I had sitting in the box just below my window. Ashley bent down, pulled up the papers and then stood up and turned her body towards me. I heard her let out a sigh as she walked up to me.

"Come on, sleepyhead. Get dress and I'll have breakfast ready" She then pulled my covers off me and walked out of my room, closing the door behind her. I glared at her as she did so. I laid in bed for a couple of minutes. Staring at the peach coloured ceiling as I started thinking and started whispering some song lyrics through my mouth.

_"I still remember the look on your face, Lit through the darkness at 1:58, The words that you whispered for just us to know, You told me you loved me so why did you go away, away"_

I still laid there until I felt the tears roll from my eyes and down the side of my face. I quickly wiped it off and shook my head, trying to forget the memories. My feet planted themselves onto my bed and I pushed myself up, making my way over to my dresser and searching through my clothing, trying to find something to wear. I was so undeceive on what to wear. Do I wear the plaid or the plain. Jeans or skirt. As I kept searching, I came across a white floral shirt I had stolen from an old friend a couple month back. Never returned because I tried to forget anything I had to do with a person I once called friend. I once shared so many memories with. I gave the shirt a broken smile and threw it on, just to see how it looked and walked in front of the mirror. As I examined myself in the mirror, I picked up my light blue jean jacket and made it fit together perfectly with jeans and my runners. Threw some make-up and jewelry and made my way to the kitchen.

As I took my seat at the table, Ashley came over and set down the cereal in front of me and was about to turn and go back to the kitchen when I saw her stop and stare at me funny. I was in the middle of pour my cereal at this time when I stopped and set the box down and stared back at her. I gave her the same funny look back and shrugged my shoulders.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh...uh," She mumbled a bit. "I'm just...a little surprise you're wearing that"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I said with a glare.

"Oh, nothing just that...it's so...well...Roseboro"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that," Ashely paused for a minute until she let out a sigh. "Look, I know it's going to be a little hard to adjust for a while but New York is going to show you new things. New places, new people and...and new way of living" I stared at her confused for a moment.

"I don't think I understand what you're-"

"Just," she interrupted me, closed her eyes and shook her head a bit then reopened her eyes and gave me a big smile. "Ignore me. Wear that today," she said as she gestured her hand towards. "It looks cute. Really. We'll go fill out the papers and after, we'll do some shopping. Okay?" She then turned and walked back into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and stared down at my cereal.

* * *

><p>After we were done breakfast, we made our way downstairs to the car and started driving to our destination. My new school. Midtown Science High. I felt a knot twist inside the pit of my stomach as we drove closer and closer towards it. Part of me wanted to beg Ashley to turn around and be homeschooled but that would mean staying at home with Ashley constantly and that wouldn't turn out too well. Another part of me wanted to beg her to send me back home to Roseboro to go to school. Let me stay with my grandmother or some other relative to finish my high school but that would mean going back to Noah and I knew I couldn't go back to the pain and torment he had cause me the last month and a half. Midtown Science High was my only option, no matter how much it sickened me. The worst part about this, was that I was switching school towards the end of September. When everyone is already in the rotation of their school work and learning. I knew it was going to be a lot to catch up on. I let out a sigh as I rested my elbow at the base of passenger window and buried my right hand into my forehead and started rubbing it in circles.<p>

"Just to let you know, Ariel e-mailed this morning" Ashley piped up.

I pulled my head up and looked at Ashley through my strands of hair hat stood in the way. "She did?" I asked with a little bit of excitement in my voice.

"She did. She says that she's loving Uni. The best thing that ever happened. She's met lots of friends from all over and she," Ashley pulled her eyes away from the road and smiled at me. "Can't wait for winter break because," she looked back at the road. "She's decided to come here to see you and the new place. How great is that?!" she said, in a cheerful tone. I let out a small smile and looked back out the window.

Ariel, if any of you are wondering, is my energetic, loveable and outgoing older sister. Only a year older than me, by the way. Since she had just graduated high school this June, my sister got to escape to horror of moving to New York and started her first year at the University of North Carolina. It killed me when I found out I'd be, basically, out here on my own. Ashley and I are so close and it pained me when we left her at the university a month ago.

I zoned out a I started thinking of my sister more and more until I felt the car come to a stop in some parking lot.

"Where are we?" I asked in a confused tone as I looked around as saw some small groups of people around the area we were in.

Ashley took her seat belt off and turned to look at me. "We're here" she said as she turned to grab her purse in the back and lifted it up front. "Midtown High"

She then pulled the key out of the ignition and open the door to step out of the car. I shook my head and stepped out of the car as well and started following her towards the building. As we stood in front of the door, I couldn't help but stare in awe as I looked at the old looking building.

"I don't think we're in Roseboro anymore" I whispered to myself.

Ashley picked up on it and laughed. She then shook her head a bit. "Come on, kiddo. Let's go find the office" she said as she started walking into the building with me just behind her.

As we walked down the hallway, I noticed the halls were kind of empty. I guess we were coming in the middle of class. We walked up to the office door and proceeded to walk in where we were greeted by the secretary. Ashley carried on to tell her about me applying to be a student there. Half way through their discussion, Ashley asked me to stand in the hallway, saying they had to discuss some stuff about my transfer. I just shrugged my shoulders and made my way towards the hall placed my back up against a wall, right beside the office.

I started playing with my phone for a bit. Reading at the recent texts I had gotten from Noah. Begging for me to talk to him. Begging me to forgive him for everything that happen. Begging me to say something to him. It made my blood boil. It made me want crush my phone in my hand and throw it at the wall across from me but I just took a couple of deep breaths. Trying to calm myself down. Not to let it get to me. As I did my 'breathing exercise' someone came and ran into me knocking me flat on my butt and covered in papers. As I laid down on the ground, trying to process what up happened, I heard a gasp.

"Oh my god!" I heard a girl say in complete shock. "I"m SO sorry" and out of the blue, I saw a land with perfectly manicured nails reach their hand down to me. I stared up into these beautiful light blue coloured eyes that were partly covered by her straight blonde hair.

I stared at her for a second before reaching my hand up and grabbing hers and said, "Thanks"

When I got back up to my feel I quickly brushed myself off before I saw her bend down and start picking up her papers.

"Oh, let me help you with that" I said as I bent down to help her.

"Oh, no, no, no. You don't have to do that," she said as she looked down at her scattered papers. "I ran into you with the papers. I'm the reason they fell in the first place. Not you"

I continued to help her pick up her papers until after we had picked them all up and handed the pile I had to her. She gave me a smile. "Thanks" she said with her bright pink glossed lips and took the papers from me.

"Sorry I'm a little...uh...frazzled this morning" she said as she started fixing her papers.

"Oh?" I asked in concern.

"Yeah...works been a bit stressful lately, still trying to get over what happened with my dad and the guy that I...really...like...isn't quite sure where he wants to go in with this relationship" she finished as she made her right hand into a fist and hit her leg with it and let out a groan as she closed her eyes. She then opened her eyes and looked at the straight in the eyes and look at me with shock.

"Aaaaaand I just told my life problems to a stranger I've never even met" she let out a sigh. "Sorry"

"Nah" I said with a smile as I waved it off. "Believe me, every now and then, I need some random person to tell my deepest darkest secrets too"

She let out a laugh and smiled at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Gwen," she said as she extended her hand for a shake. "Gwen Stacy"

I smiled at Gwen back and grabbed her hand and shook it. "Annabelle. Annabelle Jamison"

"Are you new here or lost or...something?" she said with a smile since she looked confused of what words to use.

"Uh...yeah...kinda. I'm...I'm here with my step-mom," I said as I pointed towards Ashley in the office. Gwen turned her head and looked at Ashley who was writing down something as she talking to the secretary. Probably still waiting to talk to the principal. "Trying," Gwen turned and looked back at me. "To enroll here"

"Aw, that's great. Where are you from?"

"North Carolina"

"Wow, you're far away from home. What brought your family here?"

"Dad got a job here and decided to drag us all the way to New York"

"Oh, what does he do?"

"He's-"

"Annabelle," I was interrupted by Ashley who popper her head through the open office door. "Sorry to interrupt you and your new friend but the principal wants to meet you now"

"Okay, be right there," I said as I stared at her blankly. Ashley nodded as she went back into the office. "Sorry" I said to Gwen.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I have to go run these papers to the debate club anyway. Besides, we''ll probably be seeing each other soon, anyway"

I smiled back at her. "Yeah. I hope so," I turned and walked pass Gwen and walked towards the office. I stopped before I walked through the open doorway and turned to look at Gwen. "Nice to meet you, Gwen"

"You too, Annabelle" She responded as she walked down the hallway. Her walk was as perfect at her face was, it astonished me.

I then let out a sigh as I walked into the office.

My name, for those of you that didn't catch it, is Annabelle Jamison. A 17 year old girl who just broke up with her cheating ex-boyfriend and moved to New York City from Roseboro, North Carolina. This is my life, be ready for one hell of a ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One of the rewritten story done and out of the way! Chapter Twos next!<strong>

**So, I know I changed some things around. I will be doing a lot of that but there will be a lot of things too that will stay the same. Let me know if you guys like the change. **

**I hope you guys like the re-written one a lot better. I'm trying to make it easier for all of you out there to like a, maybe, relate to Annabelle a little bit. **

**Let me know if I should continue! Leave a review or PM me if you have any questions on it or how you like the story. **

**Stay awesome guys and thanks for reading the first chapter of the rewritten story! :D**


End file.
